the tales of Van reaper the first read by the teen titans
by Kingemo879421
Summary: This is a book of short stories inspired by the 1996 batman comic book black and white that has been turned into ghost stories read by the teen Titans this is the first book with poetry , sex and violence it starts off a horror story but quickly goes into violence if you get scared easily then this is not the story for you you have been warned


king emo the tales of Van reaper the first

Damian " wow kara that was a deep story but how did you go back in time and see it ?"

kara " it's one of the Power's I have that's the one thing about being a vampire with magic powers were like ghost to human's but to our kind we can be any where without being seen or heard "

beast boy " yeah the comic was good to OK now I have another book but Damian would you like to read it ?"

Damian " depends on what it is what's it about ?"

beast boy " it's about this new guy kara might even know him Van reaper ?" he has his own ghost stories of Gotham city but I thought he only showed up in the movies kara was in ?

kara " Van reaper ? yeah I know that guy we was in both movies of wonderland and looking glass land then I saw him in the entire series of paranormal Activity since we made the 3rd movie "

Damian " hmm so you have been in movies with him did you see him in the past you just visted ?"

kara " I actually didn't but I wasn't expecting him to show up there but I can tell you he's not a bad person other wise he would have tried to kill me every chance he got what does the book say about him ?"

beast boy " well in the comic book has visited batman but not to kill him he wanted him to make him some suites he already had his powers and everything and he likes to help people like us but when it comes to some one dieing or a race killing there own kind he Show's up and start playing his guitar but depending on what type of death the person or race is getting at the time he will show up and try to make peace people look into his eyes and the bad people goes down in the wrost way but the good people survive and gain some kind of confidence to beat their enemie legend says when ever a good person look into his eyes they get emotional and can see into there dream to see the truth of who there really are "

Kara " so he's here to help by playing music in certain scenes he gets his suit from batman and has visited me in the past , present, and future and he has visited batman past as well but not to hurt us to save us so my only question is that he must be an alien but I'm thinking the kind of alien he is is death the actual real death that watches everything and everyone where ever death goes he follows it and kills only the person that cost the death so he's a dream watcher that explains why I been seen him every where to make sure I'm safe wait so he must be king emo ?

Damian " Yes that's exactly write but I always thought king emo was human but apparently he has been around since the 1800 to save people he is more then death he's like a person that watches Dream's if it's a nightmare he Show's up as death if it's a dream he Show's up like a vampire in the shadows "

beast boy " but he only appear to people of the religion they believe in as example if a guy shows up and says he will bomb the entire city Van will show up as death but only to people who believes in death if they believe the devil he will appear to them like Saint or what ever god that is evil so that explains why he only Show's up playing the guitar only certain people will here but I think we should get to the story Damian you wanna take this one ?

Damian " yeah I got it alright ever one boy's and girls of all ages human's and aliens monster's and demons god's and goddesses you are now about to witness one of the coldest ghost stories about a man who has visited ever dream and nightmare you can think of but first I must tell you that this ghost story will be very supernatural and emotional and might be terrifying to some people this is rated VBM violence blood and murder you are about the realm of a dream watcher if you get scared easily then please close the book and go to your happy place "

story # 1 the perpetual mourning

narration 1 batman

batman " make your self at home in this world

from where you are now and now probably see it all you know now that hospital's are not the wrost place of human despair

the back alleys of this city the shadows the place's of intermina ble torture the battlefield all places where human misery and inqity try to avoid the light of day are now open to your vision

tell me dear soul is it true that we live only in a dream at a dizzying speed and then move on to leave a space for other ?

others for whom we must leave a clean place setting ...

\- as batman was telling a poem to the soul of a dead body in a casket it gets pitch black dark and a spot light appears in the middle of the floor after it appears two spirit's Show's up and dance around the room for a couple of minutes then they fades away and the lights came back on -

narration 2 batman

does the individual count for nothing ?

are we only preserving the general features of humanity ? the broad ? Brush strokes ?

I know you can't answer these questions but your welcome anyway

come in and square the banquet share this dance

the depth of the marks on your body indicate a male offended did you know him or was he one of the shadows ?

you had no indication your clothing was torn no rape occurs what did you have that had to be paid for with your life ?

spare change , jewel other words nothing

time to begin ...

\- this time after batman stop saying the poem it gets pitch black dark like before and the same two spirit's dances for the same time but this time Van reaper shows up and play's his guitar and play the saddest solo he can think of ... -

\- as he play's his music the room stay's light so he can see the body on top of the casket on side of the room and on the other side was the dark side batman was staring at the body and the spirit's Show's up again but there was no dancing the man walked through a gate and violently beat the girl to death in the head but standing next to Van was the same spirits that was dancing -

\- batman looks at her body again and see hand prints on her neck he looks over to Van and look at the left side of him this time he see a girl been strangle to death but as he was strangely the girl a shadow figure Show's up on the wall and stares at him in the eyes as the guy was choking the girl -

\- batman then looks at a wall to his left and sees a shadow that looks just like him but it was only Van showing him what really happened to the girl he looked at the ground and seen her spirit was spitting out blood then he sees that the spirit was punching the guy in the face hard as she could Van Show's up in the darkness and smiles a bit -

\- the spot light came back on and the two spirit's show up again and dance in the middle of the room as it was picth black dark like before van eyes Show's up in a mirror and sees the girl had died in the back alley once again the two spirit's shows up and dances around the room in the darkness as Van was still playing his music and batman star to say the rest of the poem as Van Show's up on the wall again -

narration 3 batman

you allowed me to step inside your circle allowed me to search your body for answer now let me reach into your soul ...

\- the two spirit's shows up again but this time they didn't dance in the darkness they was in the light and Van shadow up on the floor the spirit's stop dancing and the girl looked away from the guy as she looked at her own shadow on the floor the guy looks into the darkness of the room ... -

narration 4 batman

people think I am a knight , a savor but in the truth I'm only a vessel to hold the memories of those Who passed on those who no shell left to store them

they must think I revel in victories it must seem like I never loose a fight I lose plenty

the one's I couldn't get to the one I couldn't save in in time

those are the one's I carry around inside of me

those are the one's I'll mourn forever ...

\- as batman leave the girl body Van finally Show's a full figure of his self as he continued to the play the solo's that was very sad batman asked a lady did she know the girl of the dead body and she told him her name was Chelsea and she started crying -

\- the two spirit's shows up again as the spot light came back this time van shadow was alot bigger on the floor but they spirit's was slowly turning into shadows ..-

narration 5 batman

luckily you hadn't digested your last meal chealsa there are only a few places in the neighborhood where you were found that serve blue berry pie at this hour of the morning

you only have your thoughts and Dream's ahead of you

your some one you mean something

I'll remember you within me now for every ...

\- as batman was finally done with the poem the spot light of the two spirit's was no longer seen on the floor the spirit's had stop dancing and the man faded away into the darkness and the girl flew up in the air to the darkness and the story ends as everything fades away to black as Damian was reading the first story of van reaper and batman -

Damian " OK that was a bit creepy wasn't that bad who wants to read the second story it's called two of a kind "

beast boy" I'll take this one it's not so creepy as the first one "

story 2 issue # 2 two of a kind ...

\- beast boy reads the next story of two people who was in love with each other until one girl got murder by her own twin sister to be with her man but the man shot the other twin sister and called Van reaper to take him into the darkness with the other monster's -

narration 1 dent

she was the pride of Gotham city...

as brilliant as she was beautiful ..

her innovation state of the art plastic surgery technique combined with the latest advance in psycho therapy ..

accomplished what batman and the entire Gotham city police force never could ...

the complete destruction of the criminal mastermind two face ..

If I known then how it would all turn out ...

I would have never let her fall in love with me ...

narration 2 dent

the tabloids had a field day with it of course on the day of my release from arkham ..

a well connected friend of mine arranged to have me smuggle out the rear entrance to avoid the media circus outside ..

good ole bruce ...

not surprisingly the D.A.S office didn't want to have anything to do with me but I am managed to land a posting with one of the smaller law firm ..

it was harder then hell adjusting to normal life I never would have made it without Marlyn ...

god she was so radiant that day when we went shopping for wedding rings ...

\- after harvy and Marlyn went shopping for the wedding rings her sister madden saw harvey and she introduced him to her then told harvy they had to leave and Madden told harvy she will see him soon they then went outside and got in the car and Marylin told harvey why she didn't tell her she had a sister -

Narration 3 Marlyn

I wanted to tell you I swear I did ...

the psychological were afraid that if I knew I had a twin sister it would ignite two face obsession with duality

especially since madden she ..she been in out of institution her whole life ...

she always hated me on our eleventh birthday she broke a pocket mirror into little pieces and slipped them into milk I almost died ..

god Harvey I'm so sorry ...please tell me your going to be ok ...

small narration dent

I lied told her I'll be fine what else could I do ..

I tried to fight it but I could feel my perfectly unravel then that night ...

\- later that night while harvey was at work madden came into his office and she kissed him and they made out for awhile then he lays her down on the desk and pulled his pants down and lifted her skirt and pushed his member in her vagina and humped her until she came then he took his member out of vagina

\- then he pushed his member into her ass and humped her ass for awhile until he came inside of her ass he pulled out of her ass and she got down on her knees and sucked his member until he came in her mouth hard as he could -

-the next morning he told madden it was over and if she told Marlyn he will forget it ever happened -

\- later that day harvey tried to call madden but she never answered the phone so he went to her house and found Marlyn dead on the floor then he saw how she died he saw two spirit's looking at each other and Madden was a dark shadow and she violently stabbed her sister Marlyn to death blood was splattered all over the wall and it was a note saying now it's just the two of us ..-

\- the next day harvey was standing by the dock smoking a cigarette until madden Show's up and he brings her close to his chest and shoots her in the heart one time and she died less then a minute then Van reaper shows up and take's Harvey back into the darkness where he belongs ..

raven " now it's my turn to read a story but this one gets more dangerous it's called the hunt ..."

the hunt story 3 issue # 3

narration 1 batman

As the grey fingers of dusk scratch day into darkness cavern walls stir ..come alive

still clinging to stuck wet walls they spreed their translucent Wings in preparation for flight ..

... Drive to hunt ... as pay is driving by night ...

it is the time for small hungry creatures to awaken from their to slake their hunger ...to hunt ...

only the soft fluttering of Wings announced their entrance into the night ...

swiftly incest are plucked in flight caught in razor sharp teeth ...

unfelt and unnoticed the skin of sleeping buffalo is out and bleed ..

some appetite are satisfied with the taste of sweet rotted fruit ...

while another seeks the prey of a more dangerous kind of animal ..

silent the hooded figure alight on a window high above the city streets ..

and become an audience of one to frighten scene inside ...

\- a group of gang members walks into a store they seen on TV and the girl tell the guys that they was looking for a perl so she asked the owner of the store were it was -

\- they had tied him up and the girl looked at him and told him if he told her were the perl is this is what she would do to him -

\- she sits on his lap and start kissing him and makes out with him then she un button his pants and pulled them down and got down on her knees and start sucking his member slowly at first but after five minutes she went as fast as she could without slowing down and made him come deep in her mouth then she stops and gets off her knees and punches him in the face hard as she could knocking one of his teeth out -

\- she then gets back on his lap and pushed his member deep inside her ass and start riding him fast and hard as she could for about 20 mins and came all over his member but kept going until he came deeply in her ass she then slowly got off his member and this time she pimp slapped his ass hard enough to make him fall out the chair -

\- out of no where van reaper shows up rising from the floor like a ghost with a black cape on and a dark blue suit that was bullet proof the other guy in the gang didn't waste no time shooting at the ghost and the rest of the gang star shooting at him as well but then one guy realise he was still standing and they just stared at him then batman shows up walking in the door throwing hand cuffs on all six gangs members and walked out the room and Van reaper went back into the floor like a ghost and everything went black like it never happened -

mini narration batman

bruce Wayne awaken in his Manson as flitting shapes skitter across the moon only a dream but ..was it a dream ?..

he is the batman driven incessant to hunt for evil ...as his namesake hunt in order to exist it is night once more ..time to hunt again ...

\- Raven was finally done reading the story and the poem as she got to the last page -

cyborg " finally is my turn to read a Van reaper story the name of this story it called pretty crimes "

story four issue # 4

pretty crimes

\- Van reaper was talking to a man who told him a woman had got killed in a supermarket for having more then 10 items at a self check out line here is how it happened -

at the supermarket ...

\- a lady was standing in line at the supermarket she had more then ten item's in her bucket a man started talking to her about how many she had she got smart with him and he pulled out a pistol and shot the lady 10 ten times three bullets in the head three bullets in the heart and one bullet in the right leg and one bullet in the left leg -

the next day ...

\- the next morning Van reaper was talking to gorden again this time it was a blind guy that looked like he got choked to death by a dog but the guy was shot in the back by the same guy who killed the lady at the supermarket -

-that same hour the man was driving on the highway and a lady was driving 50 miles per hour's until she had a wreck by crashing into a car a killed her self -

then in the exact same hour the same guy was going to the bank but it was close at 4:55 he then got mad at started shooting at the man who locked the door through the glass -

the next hour ...

\- in the next hour of that day the same guy went to the movies and a man started talking to him and he didn't feel like talking but the other man kept talking anyway and the guy pulled out his pistol and shot the man in the head -

-now he was on the bus waiting for people to get on a man started talking to the driver and he told him to stop asking questions but he kept talking and the guy pulled out his pistol again and shot the man in the face until Van reaper shows up and the man looks at him in the face and got scard like he was looking at death he turned around and didn't see batman but the guy was put in hand cuffs and the police came and took him to jail -


End file.
